HSA Jeff.
HSA Minyz About Jeff: LEGENDARY ADIDAS JDefender joined HSA in september 2011, soon having his friends tag along with him to HSA, trent jefferies and wendybird. JDefender was the only one of the group to stay truly commited to the HSA banner, soon once JDefender changed his gamertag to HSA Jeff, he was promoted within the ranks of HSA and given executive privledge to found the HSA website. Jeff soon later on became leader of HSA at the time was rank 7, unfortunately for Jeff's extreme inactivity for that time period, he was replaced as a leader. In response to Jeff's random inactive time periods, he is usually found as a lower rank within the clan. Jeff is credited for developing HSA wonderful thriving new site as the main head administrator. Jeff watches over the site like a hawk, and ESPECIALLY for grammar mistakes. Jeff About Jeff (Me Writing About Myself) Wow Guys, I Don't Even know where to begin when writing this. First off, it's 2:35 in the morning...*Big Shock I'm Still Up* <--- Sarcasm. Anyway, my HSA Journey has been long lived and will continue to be for a long time. I've met so many great people and I can't even begin to name them all. They're all people that will shape my life on gaming and even in real life and mold it to become better, more exciting, and more adventrous. So, Let me explain how I Got involved in HSA, As MinyZ Stated above in what he wrote about me, I joined HSA In Fall of 2011 because my friends "Trent Jefferies" and "Wendybird" Were in HSA. At that time it was a struggling clan with about 5 members (to my knowledge) Those 5 Members were HSA Zombiekiller, Minyz, Undead Cats, Trent J. And Wendybird. Soon after my arrival in HSA Trent J And Wendybird became very inactive, not just in HSA But in gaming in general. Yes they're my friends in real life so I Know what's going on, and let me tell you. While they're good at gaming they also have really advanced social lives. Keith (Wendybird's Name, I'll call him Keith for the rest of the article) is out almost every day with friends, if not he's on Xbox watching netflix or something... not USUALLY gaming. Trent has shoozy tons of friends and like Keith is either or with friends or Chillin' with his girlfriend. After they became in-active the foundation of HSA Was basically relied on by MinyZ, UndeadCats, and I. (Zombiekiller was beginning his in-activity period also.) At this time in HSA I Was just a noob, and didn't have an HSA Gamertag however since I was so *Good* I Was given a chance to play for a high command rank even though I Didn't have an HSA Tag (An HSA GT Is Now required no matter what to be in HC) I Had to go against the only other high command rank at the time other than MinyZ And that was undead cats. MinyZ Thought for sure cats would beat me but I proved wrong: tying him 18-18 in the first game (SWAT On Uncaged, 10 Minute time limit) and beating him 25-18 in the next. (Same Game, Same Map, Same Time Limit) At this point it was clear that I Was worthy of being high command. Little did I Know I Had a surprise coming, The MS Points used to change my gamertag to HSA Jeff came from MinyZ As a gift for becoming High command. At this point we were already getting involved in clan battles and had our first one. We came out strong and did indeed win however Zombiekiller lacked skill and was soon kicked out of HSA For Heresy and well, lacking skill. A Long time period passed by, nothing interesting happened, I Was demoted a few times, ranked back up, won some HSA Tournaments, demoted again ranked up. But that's all normal for me. Then HSA Really got back on its feet creating squads helped for the gain of members because of 6 people head recruiting for each squad and their members recruiting more. Now in HSA I'm a rank 8. I Spend my time editing the HSA Website which I Founded, Playing MW3 With my squad and Playing NHL. So, I May be a low rank in HSA And that's fine. I Could really care less about rank. But I Just want props for being one of the original 4, and the only of the original 4 (Beside MinyZ) To be here today. That being said im the second most experienced. When Decisions are made I Believe they should include me even if I'm not a high rank but because I'm one of the original 4 beside the founder and the only one still here, If clan decisions are made, I Should have a strong say Well that's it for now, It's Now 3:00 and I'm out of words, I'll edit more later, Peace.